Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to networked apparatuses, and more specifically, to data transmission schemes for networked apparatuses associated with vehicles.
Related Art
With the advent of the Internet of Things (IoT), related art models of data transmission have also been adjusted accordingly. In particular, related art IoT devices generate data that may involve a significantly larger volume, velocity and variety than traditional applications. If the data is transmitted to the cloud for centralized processing, the latency and error performances of the underlying application may suffer, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In an example, dropped packets due to network congestion may delay the data from being processed by the cloud, and also may not reflect the actual situation of the IoT device.
Related art solutions involve IoT edge solutions that can perform localized decision making and processing on the generated data to reduce the volume, velocity and variety of the data before transmission of the processed data to the cloud. The concept of edge processing has thus been implemented in the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 2 to facilitate distributed data processing and data compression. Through the use of edge processing, some of the data processing can be transferred away from the cloud to the edge.
In the related art, an edge processing algorithm performs compression of the incoming IoT sensor data. The related art solutions involve algorithms for data compression in edge processing. FIG. 3 illustrates a related art edge processing platform functionality 300. The flow for such edge processing involves sensor data ingestion 301, data processing 302 and transmission of processed data to the cloud 303. However as illustrated in FIG. 3, the related art implementations compress the data using classical compression algorithms at 302. In related art solutions, there is the application of delta compression (i.e., transmit only the difference between two successive sensor readings, instead of transmitting the actual values) which work as successive sensor readings are correlated. Examples of such solutions can include a system and method for compressing Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) Data, as disclosed in US Patent Application No. 2015/293232 A1, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes. In another related art solution, there is a method and apparatus for providing transmission of compressed telemetry data in a tracking system, as disclosed in US Patent Application No. 2006/0244587 A1, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
In another example related art solution, there is a system for data aggregation and transmission to a cloud server. An example of such a solution can include a communication system including a telemetry device for a vehicle connected to a cloud service as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,264,758 B2, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.